I am Aware!
by Ledwin-Zep
Summary: Aun a altas horas de la noche Sting se encuentra esperando, y se le ve bastante preocupado. ¿A quien espera? y ¿Cual es la razón de su preocupación? Todo eso tiene una respuesta... Yukino.


Se veía muy intranquilo en su oficina intentando proseguir con su trabajo como maestro con tanto papeleo que organizar, aunque ese no era el motivo de su preocupación.

La principal razón de su angustia era una chica, así es la chica de cabellos celestes aquella maga era su principal preocupación, todo por su ausencia. Desde que ella acepto regresar a Sabertooth, estaba dispuesta a ayudar con el trabajo a Sting, cosa que él apreciaba y esa noche extrañaba.

Resulta que ella había sido invitada a una fiesta de parte de los miembros de Fairy Tail principalmente por Natsu y Lucy.

/FLASHBACK/

2:00pm

-¡CLARO QUE IRÉ!-exclamo de emoción Yukino mientras abrazaba la carta que le había llegado. Al escuchar la exclamación el maestro de Sabertooth y su compañero exceed se acercaron a ver de dónde provenía

-¿Qué sucede Yukino?-

-Ah Sting-sama, Lector-sama; esta noche hay una fiesta en Fairy Tail y Lucy-sama se ofreció a invitarme-

-¿Enserio? y ¿No llego nada para mí de Natsu-san?-Preguntaba con esperanzas de que le llegara una invitación

-Lo siento Sting-sama-La cara de Sting empezaba a entristecerse –Pero aquí dice que puedo llevar a mis amigos-añadió la maga mientras sonreía

Se le notaba la felicidad en el rostro a Sting y lector después de escuchar aquellas palabras; principalmente al Dragón Slayer. Definitivamente sería una gran noche; ir a una fiesta, poder conocer más Natsu y tener la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Yukino.

-¡Entonces iremos ahora mismo! Vamos a prepararnos Lector-

-Pero Sting-kun, ¿No tienes aun trabajo por hacer?- Interrumpía el exceed

Eso le cayó a Sting como balde de agua fría, en mal momento tenían que recordarle sus deberes como maestro, se le había ocurrido dejarlos para otro momento, pero descarto esa idea ya la había usado demasiadas veces, y un retraso más podría no solo meterlo en problemas a él sino también a todo el gremio. Siendo esa la cuestión no tenía más que hacer que perder la oportunidad de ir a Fairy Tail.

-No se preocupe Sting-sama me quedare con usted para ayudarlo-Le dijo tratando de animarlo

Sting se sentía conmovido por su ofrecimiento, pero no podía permitírselo, no después de verla gritar de emoción por aquella invitación, además había pasado tiempo desde que ella no veía a sus amigas de Fairy Tail-Muchas gracias Yukino, pero deberías ir, ellos no quisieran que faltaras-

-Pero Sting-sama usted…-

-Nada de peros Yukino ve y diviértete-Le decía mientras sonreía- además es mi deber como maestro hacer esta clase de trabajos-

-Si Yukino yo me quedare a ayudarlo-

-No Lector tu iras con ella-antes de que pudiera reaccionar añadió –Es un viaje largo y no sería conveniente que fuera sola ¿Cuento contigo?-Teniendo en cuenta que Rogue estaba en misión no parecía mala idea.

-¡Sí!- asintió su fiel amigo

-Gracias Sting-sama y disculpe por…-

-Sin disculpas Yukino, ya te dije ve y diviértete y sonríe ¿Si?-Dicho esto ella asintió le dio una sonrisa y se retiró de la habitación aunque en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable.

-A-y Lector ven un momento-

-¿Qué pasa Sting-kun?-

-Sobre que la cuides….mmm ya sabes…- intentaba decir en voz baja el Dragon Slayer para evitar que Yukino lo escuchara

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que conmigo nada le pasara a Yukino-kun-Le aseguraba

-No es eso Lector es sobre si un tipo intenta…ya sabes-Aclaraba el mago

-?-

-Que no permitas que…- Lo decía con un tono tan bajo que no podía oírlo-

-¿Qué?-

-¡QUE NO PERMITAS QUE NINGÚN TIPO INTENTE ACERCARSE A ELLA ¡!-

De repente se podía notar un profundo silencio en la habitación, todo provocado después de sus palabras, quien empezó a percatarse de que la maga se encontraba detrás de el en ese momento

-…Sting?-sama?-

**-"MALDICIÓN LA ACABO DE CONDENARME A MI MISMO"-** Se decía mentalmente, mientras intentaba voltear lentamente temiendo la reacción que Yukino podría tomar.

-Yu-Yukino…y-yo…-

-Solo venia para llamar a Lector-sama para prepararnos para ir y… que le avisaremos cuando regreso de regreso-Comento fingiendo no haber escuchado nada

-C-Claro ve Lector-

Tras esto los dos se retiraron dejando a Sting un poco avergonzado por lo acontecido.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

No podía dejar de pensar en lo último, solo con recordarlo tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. **"Fui un idiota, como se me ocurrió pedirle eso a Lector, bueno solo lo dije porque me preocupo por ella y… no voy a negar que es muy bonita…, tiene un lindo cuerpo y… le tengo un gran cariño pero… ¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!"**Echó un fuerte suspiro y empezó a estirarse para librarse de la tensión en su cuerpo por las tantas horas que estuvo sentado "Debo dejar de pensar en eso, bueno al menos ya termine el trabajo aunque solo sean las ¡3:00AM!"Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo ocupado, pero lo más importante ¡Lector y Yukino no había llegado! Sting parecía bastante alarmado intentando no pensar en la peor de la situación aunque fue en vano y si ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Los habrían secuestrado? ¿Estarían perdidos? O peor aún ¿Yukino estaría con alguien?, definitivamente saldría ahora mismo a matar al tipo, pero pensando ella no era esa clase de chicas; pero podía ser sumisa a veces y que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de eso era algo que le preocupaba, lo había decidido definitivamente saldría en este momento a buscarla.

Justo terminaba de alistarse y dispuesto a salir pero de pronto escucho tocar la puerta, ¿sería ella? Obviamente él ni siquiera lo pensó, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y para su suerte vio a su amigo exceed y a Yukino viniendo en su detrás. A ambos se les veía bastante cansados y…

-¡STINGGG…-SAMAAA…¡- Ella se abalanzó sobre el y para no tropezar por el semejante abrazo cayeron hacia el sofá.-Lo-lo sientoooo….-

-¿Yukino? ¿!Lector que les paso¡?- el felino parecía estar un demasiado aturdido esforzándose por mantenerse en pie-¿Lector?-El empezó a alarmarse as cuando vio a su amigo caer de golpe, el intentaba zafarse de Yukino quien seguía disculpándose, pero después de un esfuerzo lo consiguió.

-Lector ¡HABLAME!-Empezaba a preocuparse y a culparse a sí mismo mentalmente-**"MALDITA SEA, DEBÍ HABER IDO CON ELLOS DE OTRA FORMA LECTOR NO ****ESTARÍA**…"-Su pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando este le hablo

-St-ting-kun-

-NO TE RINDAS LECTOR-

-Y-ya no p-puedo-

"**¡No! No puede ser, no lo perderé otra vez"-**Lector vamos te llevare a…-

-sha no p-puedo be-bber mas ¡hip!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

"**¿Qué? "**Ahora que lo mencionaba, le pareció haber percibido un fuerte olor a alcohol, tal vez estaba demasiado angustiado como para notarlo. Sting se puso sereno y empezó a meditar durante unos segundos **"¿Alcohol? ¿Beber?... ¿¡Fiesta!?... un momento eso significa que…"**dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa al exceed.

-¡MALDITO GATO SOLO ESTAS BORRACHO!- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro haciendo que despierte y sacándolo del estado etílico por unos segundos-Ha-Happy me de-desafió y-y yo no soy ningún cobarde Sting–k-kun- habló de esa forma por el movimiento que le causaba Sting-¡ME DISTE EL SUSTO DE MI VIDA CABRÓN!-Él le respondo con un golpe en la cabeza que lo volvió a dormir o más bien desmayado.

-Puedes creerlo Yuki…-En ese momento pudo captar que la mayor parte del olor a alcohol no provenía de Lector, sino de… el empezaba a olfatear y"No puede ser…" Pensó poniendo de resignación

-Sting-sama, ¡PERDÓNEME...!- Volvió a tirársele encima esta vez con un llanto un tanto exagerado

-Pero? Cómo? ¿Por qué te disculpas?**"¿Esta ebria?"**-

-Le-Le falle a Sabertooth-Las lágrimas de la maga caían en la cara de Dragon Slayer. ¿Enserio era tan grave lo que había hecho para ponerse de esa forma?-Yo per-perdí…-

-¿Perdiste?- ¿Acaso se enfrentó a alguien? no parecía tener señales de algún golpe o herida.-Espera siéntate y cálmate…- Se pusieron cómodos en el sofá y prosiguieron-Me-me pidieron que compitiera con Lucy-sama para saber quién soportaba más bebiendo y…-

"**Competencia de bebidas, seguro que estuvo buena esa fiesta."**\- perdiste…- Sting terminaba la oración por ella

-No, yo g-gane-

-¿Ganaste? Entonces ¿por qué lloras?; y en primera ¿¡POR QUE DECIDISTE PARTICIPAR!?-Le replicaba **"Bueno yo habría hecho lo mismo"**

-Pensaba ne-negarme…, pero dijeron que sería una competencia entre gremios-confesaba lo sucedió-Después de competir con Lucy-sama, Cana-sama me insistió para competir y-y… ¡PERDÍ!-dijo intentado no volver a llorar.

\- No importa, seguro te lo dijeron para que participes no lo tomes tan enserio-Comenzaba a sentir nervioso **"Se pone muy depresiva cuando bebe"**

-Aun asi perdí… yo…no…-

-No te pongas así tú…!PERO QUE HACES¡ ¿!POR QUÉ TE DESVISTES¡?-

-Lo merezco ¿Que no son así los castigos?-Preguntaba mientras se acercaba e inocentemente subiéndose la blusa dejándolo ver su ropa interior. Sting solo podía verla boquiabierto pero empezó a reaccionar-So-Solo estas ebria Yukino vuelve a ponerte…-Ella hacia caso omiso a sus palabras y continuo con su brasier. El chico solo podía intentar de contener su hemorragia nasal aunque fuera en vano al ver los voluptuosos senos de la maga.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sting-Sama?-Preocupada al ver la reacción de Sting, se acercó a él sintiendo ambos la temperatura corporal uno del otro.

-S-si-el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él ante la pregunta, ella decidió continuar y ahora se disponía a quitarse la falda; Eso era como una tortura para él, sobre todo por no saber por cuanto más podría sostener la cordura y el olor a alcohol de parte de Yukino no ayudaba solo hacía que le dieran más vueltas a la cabeza, ahora empezaba a imaginarse al mismo "castigando" a la maga celestial y satisfaciendo todas sus perversiones.-Sting-sama… ahg…. m-me siento.. rara…-A ella también podía notarse la excitación en su voz**. "Si eso quieres entonces…!".**

-Ahh-La chica solo un gemido al sentir que sus pechos eran presionados por las manos del Dragon Slayer, Ella empezaba a soltar gemido tras otro por las nuevas sensaciones que descubría, pero se detuvieron a solo instantes la razón: Sting ya había estado con otras mujeres y sabia como terminaría esto; Se puso a pensar por primera vez en las consecuencias que podría causar, a la mañana siguiente ¿qué pasaría?, posiblemente él no se podría perdonar ni a sí mismo por hacerle daño al aprovecharse de su estado, la consideraba demasiado especial lo suficiente como para rechazar esta oportunidad.

-¿por qué se detuvo?-preguntaba la maga poniendo cara de puchero

-Yukino tu eres muy linda y una gran persona… no debes hacer esto, estas mareada, confundida y te sientes triste, es porque bebiste demasiado. Tu no debes hacer esto conmigo debes hacerlo con… quien ames-Estaba seguro que con eso sería suficiente como para detenerla, podía ver como ella empezaba a calmar su libido y se ponía más serena.

-Pero… Yo te amo…Sting-sama- Confesaba aparentando seguridad con las mejillas completamente rojas y sus labios emitiendo un brillo muy sensual. Esa confesión lo dejo perplejo, no se le ocurría que responder, pensaba en las consecuencias.

**-"No dice nada…¿Me está rechazando?"-**La desilusión se apoderaba de Yukino, intentaba predecir lo que él le iba a decir, aunque prefería no imaginarlo, solo cerró los ojos para esperar lo que venía, pero lo que ella sintió de pronto fue calidez producida por unos brazos que la rodeaban. No sabía cómo interpretar eso la si la correspondía o no eso dejo de preocuparle, ella solo quería corresponder su abrazo y recostarse sobre él hasta quedarse dormida.

**-"Debí acompañarte"-**Él se zafó del abrazo, le bajo la blusa, busco algo con que cubrirla lo único que encontró fue la manta de su escritorio, era mejor que nada, la cubrió con cuidado para no despertarla. Movió su silla frente a ella para así poder contemplarla con detenimiento hasta quedarse dormido no sin antes decirle-No volveré a dejarte sola-.


End file.
